


Words Unspoken

by sillythings



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillythings/pseuds/sillythings
Summary: Sakura knows that Sasuke loves her.  It would just be nice to hear him actually say it out loud.Just a fluffy bit of fluff. Also posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, SasuSaku
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	Words Unspoken

Sasuke was waiting for her outside of her parent’s apartment. Tall and handsome, exuding an air of danger and mystery, he attracted several appreciative glances from the villagers passing by. This was a civilian neighborhood, and other than Sakura, the neighborhood folks were not used to seeing shinobi lingering in the street. As usual, he appeared completely oblivious to the admiring looks he attracted. He stood with his hand resting on his sword hilt, a bored expression on his face, but when he saw her emerge, his eyes crinkled at the corners, and he gave her a gentle look that had her heart thundering in her ears.

Giving in to impulse, she quickly closed the distance between them, and despite the fact they were in the middle of a rather busy residential street, she grabbed his arm like the besotted 12-year-old genin she used to be. Sakura beamed at her fiance, the man she would marry within the week. 

“Thank you for coming with me today,” she said to him, and leaning a little closer, she whispered, “I love you, Sasuke-kun.” 

It was somewhat inappropriate -- if her mother was watching from the living room window (and Sakura was certain that she was), Sakura would receive a lecture on proper behavior when she returned home, but it would be a wasted lesson. Sakura had never been shy about telling Sasuke how she felt, no matter who was around to witness her confessions. Today, Sakura was happy he was by her side, and she wanted to say it to him. So she did. If the gossip who ran the laundry across the street wanted to be scandalized, well, so be it.

“Ah,” came Sasuke’s standard affirmative grunt, though it was offered with a warm smile, a smile Sakura was seeing more and more lately. It softened his face, making his beautiful features all the more handsome, lit as they were with love for her. Sakura had to admit that she was surprised he could still offer such an expression to her given the day she had planned for them both.

The couple would spend the afternoon completing the final errands for their wedding. The ceremony and small wedding party would be intimate and brief, including only her parents and the very closest of their friends, but the preparations were still daunting enough, especially for a man who had spent most of the last two years wandering homeless and seeking to make amends. Sakura wondered if all the pomp and ceremony, as modest as their preparations truly were, would be too much for him, but Sasuke had soldiered on thus far, generally impassive but willing to help make decisions when pressed. 

After picking up his formal wear from the old seamstress tasked with embrodiering his family crest on the fine black cloth, they made their way to Yamanaka’s flower shop to choose flowers. Even Sakura found it difficult to make decisions under Ino’s arch glances. She could only imagine Sasuke’s irritation, though he hid it well.

“Well, you have your traditional choices -- carnations, red camellias, and roses. Roses, of course, are a perfect symbol of love,” Ino offered a stunning red bloom for Sakura’s inspection, “but I believe you once said you found them rather cliche?” Sakura rolled her eyes, and buried her nose into the sweet, red petals.

“Only when you are offering them, Pig,” Sakura retorted, laughing a little over their old rivalry for Sasuke’s affections. The object of their girlhood crushes stood silently next to Sakura, his eyes a little glazed over but managing a polite, if distant, expression. 

  
“How about some nasturtium for victory,” Sakura grinned when Ino huffed and flicked her ponytail over her shoulder in mock irritation. Now that Ino was engaged to Sai, she considered it a battle she was happy to have lost, though she would never admit she had been defeated, least of all to Sakura. Ino merely changed her mind and had secured the superior man, at least as far as she was concerned.

“Ah, yes, Forehead. Victory, indeed. How about we pair those with some daffodils?” She gestured to a bucket filled with the spring blooms, “We still have plenty. Or are those too associated with Lee-San to be appropriate for your wedding to another?” teased Ino.

Sakura laughed again but felt Sasuke tense up, his deceptively indifferent gaze suddenly fixed on the blonde kunoichi.

Ino’s smile faltered just a little at finding herself under the Uchiha’s scrutiny. It may have been the first time in Ino’s life that Sasuke had ever looked at her directly, and it was not the exquisite experience she had always imagined in her younger years. Sakura was welcome to that kind of intensity. She lifted her finely sculpted brows at Sakura, an unspoken question.  _ What’s up with him? _

“Sasuke got a daffodil, too, Pig,” Sakura smiled and lightly bumped her shoulder against Sasuke’s arm. He relaxed at her brief touch, though his lips went down into a contemplative frown.

Ino nodded but was already contemplating another choice for the bride. She pressed one finger to her lips, her eyes roaming the blossoms on display. None satisfied her discriminating eye.

“I would say cherry-blossoms, but it’s just past the season...and honestly,” Ino said with a wry smile, “just a little too on the nose, don’t you think?”

Sakura truly did not have a preference. The flowers would be for decorating the tables at the party and for a bouquet to present to her parents after the ceremony. Sakura shook her head and was just about to tell Ino what she had planned to tell her all along -- use that famed Yamanaka talent and make something meaningful and beautiful, but then Sasuke spoke up, surprising both young women who turned to look at him.

“I like these,” he offered, reaching out to grasp a slender stem of bluebells. The two young women were quiet for a moment, contemplating the flower and it’s meaning. 

“Yes,” Ino nodded with satisfaction and took the stem from Sasuke. “Yes. I can do something with this.” She grinned again, “Just you wait, Sakura. I’ll make you a floral masterpiece!”

“I have no doubts,” Sakura said to her friend, but she was smiling gently at the young man beside her. She would not have expected him to be particularly well-versed in the language of flowers. Did he know what the bluebell meant? One gave bluebells to indicate gratitude. Appropriate for a bouquet for her parents, and... _ for me? _ Her eyes asked the unspoken question.

Sasuke slanted a look at her, and the barest hint of smile told her that he did indeed know the meaning. Sly fellow. He always managed to say the most without saying anything at all, usually in front of other people which made it much more difficult for her to seek confirmation.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Leaving Ino to her work, they headed to Hokage's office to sign the paperwork that would bind them legally -- a process that took far longer than it should have since Kakashi kept interrupting to reminisce about their genin days, how their romance made him believe in true love, their story finer than any to be found in the pages of the Icha Icha series…

“Get on with it,” Sasuke had growled while Shikamaru, serving as the Hokage’s assistant, hid his grin behind a formal looking document. Sakura clenched her own fist in irritation. She did not mind the gentle teasing, but she feared that Sasuke’s patience would wear thin. While she did not think he would back out of marrying her over such a thing, she did have the fleeting worry that she would find herself eloping in some backwater village if their friends did not dial down their enthusiasm for teasing Sasuke.

To reward Sasuke for his patience, she decided they had done enough for the day. The important matters were handled, and Ino or her mother would help with the final, small details. Not ready to go home yet, they made their way to a very familiar bench near the outskirts of town, and sat in a happy silence, watching the sun go down and the stars begin to twinkle into existence. Here, so long ago, she had first confessed her love, and now, here she sat with Sasuke safe by her side, ready to make good on her promises made so long ago. 

Was he thinking the same thing, she wondered. Was he remembering her confession? Would he maybe like to make one of his own? Not that he really needed to at this point in their relationship, but it would be a pleasant resolution to their little affair. To have him declare his love to her the same place where she first made her own declaration to him. Sakura gave into the romantic fantasy for a moment, imagining Sasuke brushing his lips over her brow, staring deep into her eyes…

She looked up to see him contentedly chewing on the last of the takoyaki they had picked up for a snack, staring at nothing in particular. She would like to think that he was lost in thought, but it was more likely that he was lost in the takoyaki. They had not stopped for lunch, and she knew he was hungry.

Taking pity, she decided to make it easy for him.

“Do you love me?” she asked, tilting her face up, hoping for a kiss, though she knew it was unlikely he would give her one here in public, even if the twilight was a perfect time to indulge in a little romance, especially given the sentimental location.

He swallowed what he was chewing before he reared back to look her in the eye, confusion contorting his beautiful features. When she did not say anything, merely waited, holding his gaze, he let out a long exasperated huff of air.

“I’m marrying you,” he said slowly, as if to an idiot...or Naruto.

“Yeah,” Sakura said, looking down and running her fingers gently over his sword belt, toying shyly with a loop. His breath hitched. “I mean, I know you do, but you don’t say it...out loud, I mean.”

He stared at her as if she had suddenly lost her wits...or as if she were Naruto.  


“I do…” he frowned, thinking back. “I have.” Hadn’t he?

Sakura smiled doubtfully. She thought he had said it, or at least whispered it hotly into her neck during one rather eventful evening when he first returned to the village. Unfortunately, Sakura had been rather preoccupied at the time, and by the time her brain registered that he may have made his confession, his mouth moved from her neck to a place even lower, taking away her ability to reflect upon his words.

It wasn’t that she did not know. She knew it from the way he looked at her. With the way he touched her. His love filled all the spaces between his words, in the meaningful silences and the smiles he kept only for her. 

She didn’t doubt him, but sometimes she wondered. What would it be like to play at romance with Sasuke? She had his love, but what would it be like to be offered passionate declarations and roses instead of bluebells? There had been others who had tried to give her these things. Rock Lee was all passionate declarations, and Morio was practically a poet...well, she’d had enough admirers, but they were not Sasuke, not who she really wanted. She was satisfied with her courtship, but she could not help but be a little curious. 

She was brought out of this line of thought by Sasuke clearing his throat, and she looked up to see a small furrow creasing his forehead.

“Do--Do you want me to say it?” he asked her, very serious, his eyes dark and vulnerable.

“Well,” she felt shy suddenly and glanced down. “...only if you want.”

He cleared his throat again and reached to take her hand. The moon was rising. Cicadas were singing a night song. There was a scent of jasmine in the air. It was an ideal setting for a romantic declaration, and Sakura sighed, gazing up at his handsome fiance. Looking deeply into her eyes, Sasuke spoke her name.

“Sakura,” he said, and oh...the way he said her name. Her name alone falling from his lips undid her, each syllable drawn out and caressed by his mouth. “Sakura…” he said again and took a deep breath.

“I love you,” Sasuke said, sincerity ringing in each word. It was a perfect confession of love.

Sakura’s eyes widened, and her mouth fell open as she took a gasping little breath...and giggled.  


Sasuke’s face fell, and Sakura could not stop giggling.

“Nice,” he muttered, dropping her hand.

“I’m sorry,” she gasped, trying to stifle the giggles that still rose in her throat, “It’s just...it was weird.”

He turned from her to frown at the moon.

“Don’t be mad,” she said, reaching for him as she got her mirth under control.

“Hmph.”

“It’s just…” she paused to reflect, “You say it so much better without words.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Are you going to be this annoying even after we are married?” he asked her, his fingers tapping her lightly on her forehead.

“I can’t promise anything,” she grinned, “but you know I’ll do my best to make you happy, don’t you?” Her heart was ever on her sleeve, and the words came easily to her.

He did not reply, but bending his head to hers, he answered her in kind without any word at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Too silly? Ending too sappy? I can't help it. I want these two to have lightness and happiness in their lives.


End file.
